


БИС!

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Zabriskie_Point



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Absurd, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, Мелкотексты нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point
Summary: Проблема попадания в сборную в женском фигурном катании гораздо серьёзнее, чем кажется.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	БИС!

**Author's Note:**

> Никакие конкретные люди и события не упоминаются/в виду не имеются.

Если подиум Чемпионата России среди женщин не первый раз подряд занимают спортсменки, которых нельзя отправить на чемпионаты Европы и мира в силу слишком юного возраста, с этим совершенно точно необходимо что-то сделать.

Понизить возраст выхода во взрослые не дадут, это мало кому выгодно. Сейчас от таких условий было особенно горько. Ведь победили на чемпионате Белова, Иванова и Скрипкина, сами БИС! Такого до них не демонстрировал ещё никто. И никого до них, если верить СМИ, ещё так не ждали во взрослом фигурном катании.

Но пока великолепные БИС не могли участвовать во взрослых соревнованиях. А опять посылать на главные старты первых трёх взрослых после великих юниорок почему-то не хотелось. Наверное, подобная схема уже приелась всем. Что-то просто необходимо изменить. Нужен другой, неизбитый алгоритм.

И его, кажется, обнаружили.

— От вас совершенно ничего не потребуется! — весело заверял молодой кудрявый программист с наглым взглядом. — За вас всё сделает программа! Вводите данные — кого нужно, кого не требуется — и никаких вопросов! Что не так — не мы виноваты, искусственный интеллект виноват! Хотите, программа за вас и списки отсылать будет, куда надо, чтобы возни меньше было?

Почему-то последние слова парня все восприняли шуткой и не придали им значения. Даже не взглянули, кто оказался в списках, составленных его чудо-программой. Данные введены верно. Возраст, достижения за сезон, тренерский штаб. Остальное решит разработанная этим лучшим умом программа. Поддержка талантливых молодых учёных и новый подход в формировании не сборной, но списков к соревнованиям. В этом сезоне даже можно позволить немного экспериментов с составами, раз в следующем во взрослые выходят БИС. Сами БИС. Фигуристки номер один, как метко окрестили их на самом популярном спортивном сайте. Тренерский штаб, которому они принадлежат, разумеется, и до них подготовил настоящую россыпь звёздочек и программа вряд ли сможет не выбрать одну из них. А если такое и произойдёт… Нет, маловероятно, почти исключено. Разве возможен не подходящий федерации результат?

Возможен. И ещё как... К тому же программа отправила списки сама, как и обещал разработчик.

— Чем вы недовольны? — защищался тот, когда с ним связались после чемпионата. — Смотрите, две медали у наших спортсменок, одна — золотая! Да наши девчонки — сильнейшие в Европе, это даже я понимаю! А что одну медаль упустили — даже хорошо, интрига появляется! И что тренер не тот, который вечно побеждает, мне кажется, в плюс, развитие вида, всё такое… Смотрите, результат есть, что не так? Все довольны, показали класс, поддержали традиции, выиграли медали! Не хотите науке доверять — ткните пальцем в нужных! С таким подходом вообще отборочные соревнования можно не проводить!

Такой алгоритм представителям федерации нравился и даже не раз ими обдумывался ещё до того, как нашли программиста, но категорически не годился, ведь даже отдалённо не напоминал отбор по спортивному принципу. А соблюдать спортивный принцип федерации было необходимо. Или хотя бы делать вид, что оный принцип соблюдается.

Перед чемпионатом мира в федерации долго размышляли, стоит ли ещё раз воспользоваться научной разработкой или сделать вид, что результат чемпионата Европы вполне сойдёт за отбор на мировое первенство. Размышляли так долго, что едва не пропустили срок подачи списков и не остались без заявленных на мир спортсменок. А допускать такое было нельзя. Следующий год обязан стать годом безоговорочного триумфа БИС. Недаром все силы тренерского штаба и СМИ (разумеется, совершенно и абсолютно беспристрастных и неподкупных!) были брошены на поддержку феноменальных девочек Беловой, Ивановой и Скрипкиной, год выхода которых во взрослые обязательно станет лучшим годом за всю историю фигурного катания! Недаром фамилии девочек составляют такую чудесную аббревиатуру. Отличные фамилии, лучшие спортсменки в истории и первый год настоящего женского фигурного катания… Так его точно назовут во всех спортивных (и не только) новостях, а квоты для прекрасных БИС… Квоты добудут спортсменки…

...Более аккуратно и точно выбранные программой. Разумеется, не без помощи представителей федерации, но о том можно и не сообщать. Программист прав: даже на мировом первенстве не так много сильных спортсменок, а спортсменок, способных помешать завоеванию квот и того меньше, но перед выходом БИС во взрослые можно и нужно подстраховаться. Лёд ведь в самом деле скользкий. А БИС уже до выхода во взрослые провозгласили абсолютными чемпионками и уникальнейшими спортсменками в истории. Подумаешь, золотая медаль одна, а девочек трое.

Но летом федерацию ждали совершенно неожиданные известия. И совсем не от разработчика умной программы.

Белова предпочла поступить в консерваторию, решив, что ей интереснее музыка.

Иванова, обожающая танцевать, ушла в танцы на паркете с партнёром, подобранным родителями.

Осталась только Скрипкина. Все силы федерация бросила на ее поддержку. И она… перенервничав от свалившихся на нее ожиданий, даже со всей поддержкой не смогла отобраться в сборную на чемпионате страны.


End file.
